User blog:Emptylord/Custom Champion - Eury the Damsel of Distress
Artwork and initial concept iBralui | rangetype = Ranged | resource = Mana | damage = 1 | toughness = 1 | control = 2 | mobility = 3 | utility = 3 | difficulty = 1 | style = 100 | range = 300 | speed = 345 | as_base = 0.635 | as_lvl = 3 | dam_base = 62 | dam_lvl = 3.5 | arm_base = 24 | arm_lvl = 3.9 | mr_base = 30 | mr_lvl = 0.5 | hp_base = 510 | hp_lvl = 85 | mp_base = 315 | mp_lvl = 50 | hp5_base = 5 | hp5_lvl = 0.5 | mp5_base = 8.75 | mp5_lvl = 0.5 }} Eury the Damsel of Distress is a ranged mage. Lore sister. |quotes = Upon selection * Movement * "Insane? Of course!" * "I love this game!" * Hums. Attacking * Taunt * Joke * "I've got a long list of ex-lovers who will tell you I'm quite insane." }} Abilities ;Attacking and Moving :While it wasn't intentional that Eury has Atomic Poison Ivy's ultimate, upon seeing her champion spotlight I found how I want Eury to move and attack. *Eury is carried around the battlefield by her hair in an insect-like manner, with a crude similarity to or . *Eury attacks with whips of her hair - the same hair that she otherwise walks on. Eury's basic attacks, Hairwhip and Pirouette will enemies below 50% of their maximum health for a short duration. This cannot happen again for some seconds. |targeting = |affects = |flavour = |cost = |cooldown = |notes = }} Eury's lashes her hair in the target direction, dealing magic damage to all enemies in a line and slowing them for a short duration. Enemies caught by the tip are also for the duration. |targeting = |affects = |flavour = |cost = |cooldown = |notes = }} Eury promises to spare the target allied champion from the next hostile spell to strike them in the next 3 seconds. If a spell is blocked, Eury gains the ability to cast Embrace for 3 seconds. |targeting = |affects = |flavour = |cost = |cooldown = |notes = }} Eury pirouettes forward a short distance, damaging surrounding enemies and gaining 100% dodge chance during the dance. Eury can activate the ability a second and third time within 3 seconds of each other. |-| Version B= Eury pirouettes forward a short distance, damaging surrounding enemies as well as shattering projectiles hit during the dance. |targeting = |affects = |flavour = |cost = |cooldown = |notes = }} Original= Eury shrouds the area surrounding her in a disorientating haze for a few seconds. Allies within the haze are stealthed, but she remains visible. Dealing damage will remove stealth for 0.65 seconds. |description2=''So that she may be the centre of her enemies' attention.'' |targeting = |affects = |flavour = |cost = |cooldown = }} |-| Exploration= Eury covers the surrounding area in a rosey haze. This passive is not available while the ability is on cooldown, but will linger for the duration of the active. |description2= Eury grants stealth to allied champions within the haze so that she may be the centre of her enemies' attention. Dealing damage will remove stealth for 0.65 seconds. |targeting = |affects = |flavour = |cost = |cooldown = |targeting = *To clarify, Eury is not stealthed by this effect - nor does she gain any direct benefits from the active. }} Trivia *Eury's name derives from Euryale, one of the three gorgons in Greek mythology. **It is phonetically similar to Fury, which complements her theme of a scorned woman. *While Jinx has referred to Eury's hair as "boring", this is evidently out of jealousy (retroactively, at least, I cannot speak for how boring Jinx's sister's hair was going to be). Category:Custom champions